Modern computing systems allow for a more dynamic working environment. Employees of a business or members of a team no longer have to be in the same place at the same time to conduct business or collaborate on team projects. Different mechanisms for collaboration currently exist. However, getting all team members to use the same collaboration mechanism can be problematic.